


Daniel

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Letter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The letter you are about to read is sincere. It is accordingly addressed to Daniel Kyre, and was written a few days after the news was released.<br/>Please do not leave comments about how he had gone too soon or otherwise.<br/>Please do not yell at me or diminish me for writing this letter. It is sincere and true, and an outlet of emotion I felt was the only way I could address how I was feeling.<br/>Thank you. xoxo</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> The letter you are about to read is sincere. It is accordingly addressed to Daniel Kyre, and was written a few days after the news was released.  
> Please do not leave comments about how he had gone too soon or otherwise.  
> Please do not yell at me or diminish me for writing this letter. It is sincere and true, and an outlet of emotion I felt was the only way I could address how I was feeling.  
> Thank you. xoxo

Dear Daniel.  
I don't know where to start.  
I'll start with something fun, like that funny soup improv from one your podcasts. I really wanted to draw that.  
I know what it feels like. Depression or pressure, anxiety, panic. Putting a mask over your face, even though half the people see through it but don't say anything. Looking back now, I can see it. Very slightly, just the small frown in your face when you thought no one was looking. The body language, the closed-off words.  
You're dead, Daniel. You are. And I have to say that out loud or else I'll be living in denial forever.  
You are dead.  
It was never anticipated.  
Never known about.  
But now that it's over and that everything is over, I just hope that you're happier than you were. I hope you feel better. I hope you do whatever theoretical angels do in theoretical heaven.  
I know you're somewhere in a theoretic ghostly afterlife watching people cry and grieve. Watching people draw you and make things for you.  
I know you're probably watching me type this stupid letter out that will be addressed to nobody.  
Hi, Daniel.  
I can't tell you to rest easy or rest in peace. I can't. It doesn't feel like the right thing to say at all.  
It still feels like you're alive, like you didn't die, like you're just sitting in your room playing around with your guitar riffs and breakdowns.  
I can kind of hear it right now. Brain Stew is what you're playing, actually. You're singing, too. With your wonderful voice. Now Ryan. And Matt. Mark's just standing in the doorway, watching you all. He keeps mouthing the words.  
You saw him. You're making him sing with you. Everyone's singing. Everyone's singing Brain Stew while you play the simple riff on your guitar. Everyone's smiling when you slip and miss a beat because you're trying to sing. Matt misses some lyrics, Ryan doesn't know half of them, and Mark's just singing so quietly that you can barely hear them.  
You change it to Jaded. No one else knows the lyrics, so it's just you singing and playing really fast.  
Matt and Ryan tap their feet and clap their hands like they're the drums. Mark just smiles.  
Everyone is there.  
Everyone is there with you.  
Everyone can hear your fingers on the guitar pick strum, can hear your voice sing at the correct octaves. It stops. It's quiet.  
You start laughing. Everyone starts laughing.  
Everyone is laughing. It's random, it's funny, it's perfectly made.  
Everything is okay now.  
-The King


End file.
